This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 10/473,845 filed 1 Oct. 2003, now abandoned and also claims benefit of U.S. provisional applications 60/284,836 filed 19 Apr. 2001, 60/292,113 filed 18 May 2001, and 60/308,699 filed 30 Jul. 2001.
A signal processing means, such as a signal processor, 40 outputs a signal 41 representing a number when a combination of at least two imagers 11, 12 detects a spatial arrangement of a plurality of code portions of a coded data source 60—where the spatial arrangement of the plurality of code portions represents the number, and where the imager combinations can comprise spatial, temporal, and light property combinations
The data acquisition product comprises a first imager 11 which has a first imager field of view, comprises a second imager 12 which has a second imager field of view, comprises a first coded data source 60, and comprises signal processing means 40.